


Sentry

by Maverick



Category: Red River (1948)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Matt wasn't going to look out for himself, Cherry reckoned, he'd just have to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas story for Pollitt.

Stepping out from the confides of the makeshift settlement, Cherry surveyed the land. It took as long as he expected, but most of the herd has been rounded up. They'd lost four days so far. He'd been grateful for the help against the natives, but he knew better than anyone that precious time had been wasted. Time that would bring Dunson closer and time that might make them miss the train at Abilene. He knew Matt knew it too, which is why he was out searching for the damn fool in the pouring rain. He found him starring off at the herd under a large Elm tree set far away from the wagons. He was using it for what little cover it could provide. The telltale click of Matt's gun clued Cherry in that the other man knew he was no longer alone. He figured he'd better announce himself before Matt got the draw on him.

"Just me friend. Groot thought you might want a little nip to keep you warm," Cherry said, his thumb covering the opening at the top of the bottle of whiskey as he swung it in front of him. "I thought you might like some company besides these here cattle."

Matt took the bottle and took a swig. "Thanks. Rain's a bit cold. This'll help."

Taking the bottle back and drinking, Cherry asked, "You want me to take up watch?"

"Nah. No need. He's probably still a few days off, I expect."

Stepping under the canopy of the tree himself, Cherry passed the bottle back to Matt. "You really think he's coming for you? For us?"

Matt nodded. "No doubt about it. He always does what he says."

Taking off his soaked hat, Cherry wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "What are you gonna do?"

Matt shrugged. "Wait. Nothing else to do."

"You could take him, you're quicker, got better aim."

"Don't matter. I won't fight him." Matt took another long swig of whiskey.

Putting his hat back on, Cherry grabbed the bottle back and drank. "You're just gonna let him kill you?"

"Yep."

Matt was a honorable man. Cherry saw that from the first moment they met. Everyone assumed he signed on to the drive so he could test his skill against Matt's, but that wasn't the case at all. He'd seen what kind of man Dunson was as well -- too harsh, too rigid to be a real leader. Fear only goes so far in motivating a man. He knew that in order to get the herd to market, Dunson needed Matt to temper him, so he wasn't surprised by how things had turned out. He was however surprised by Matt's unwillingness to defend himself. "That's just plain crazy. You don't owe him your life. Or your loyalty."

Matt kicked at the tree roots with his foot. "That's where you're wrong. He saved me, raised me from a pup. He trusted me and I turned on him. That was the first lesson he ever taught me. Don't let your guard down until you know a fella's intentions. He thought he knew mine. He was wrong."

Putting his arm against the trunk of the tree, Cherry made Matt meet his eyes. "He might have been a good man, a fair man back in the day, but Dunson wasn't in his right mind. You did what had to be done. He would have hanged those men."

Matt nodded. "I know. Don't make what I did right though."

"Don't make what you did wrong either."

Matt shook his head as a small chuckle escaped. "Why you always this contrary?"

Cherry smiled. "Just part of my charm, I reckon."

Matt took the last swig of whiskey and set the empty bottle on the ground. "Why you out here with me and not back there with all those grateful girls?"

"Could ask you the same question." Cherry could see that Matt wasn't going to answer his question even before the other man asked him his next one.

"Thought there wasn't nothing better than a woman?"

Cherry shrugged. "Might be I had my fill before the rest of you boys showed up with your guns drawn."

Matt smiled, a genuine one. "You'd have preferred we'd not shown up when we did?"

Shaking his head, Cherry smiled. "I didn't say that. I don't think even I could have taken out an entire raiding party by myself."

"Coulda fooled me with the stories I keep hearing about the great Cherry Valance."

"Could say the same thing about you. The boys been expecting us to tussle since day one."

Matt narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "I ain't gonna fight you either."

"Good. I figure this here drive of ours has had enough scuffles already. No need for us to add another."

Matt leaned his long torso against the tree trunk. "You never answered my question. Why'd you come out here to find me in the rain?"

Cherry licked his lips and cast his eyes to Matt's holster, swung low on his hip. "I told you I like that there gun of yours. Maybe I just wanted another chance to take a look at it."

Matt took his gun out of it's holster and spun the barrel before pressing it against Cherry's chest. "Then it's yours when I'm dead."

Cherry normally kept his emotions in check, but Matt talking about his death like it was a done deal made him angrier than he'd been in a long time. He pushed back at Matt until he was flush against the tree trunk. "Enough with this dying malarkey. You're alive and dammit, you're gonna stay that way."

"You my keeper now, Valance?"

Cherry took Matt's gun and slid it back into its holster. "Yeah, if that what it takes to remind you that there's a whole lotta people counting on you to get these cattle to market."

"I've made arrangements with Groot and the other boys for when Dunson takes me down. I'm pretty sure he'll be satisfied with just killing me. You'll be safe and you'll get your money, never fear."

"You think I'm worried about the money? You're a damn fool Garth. A damn fool." Cherry pressed Matt back against the tree again, this time his mouth finding Matt's, cutting off his reply at the pass. "Damn fool."

Matt clutched at Cherry, his hands finding purchase against Cherry's hips as his lips sought out Cherry's once more. "I've always been a might foolish. What's your excuse?"

"If either of us had a lick of sense we wouldn't be starting this dance in the pouring rain."

They took cover under a damaged wagon left abandoned before the raid, spreading Matt's blanket on the ground under them. Necessity made it fast and dirty. Cherry soon found out that Matt's quick and nimble fingers were good for more than just gun fighting as he made quick work of the buttons on Cherry's jeans. He returned the favor as Matt covered his mouth with his own. This was what had been building between them since that first day. They were tussling all right, but in a far more enjoyable way.

Cherry could do little more than open his mouth and let Matt's tongue swipe its way inside. He wasn't surprised to find out that Matt kissed like he rode his horse -- full of confidence and take-charge know-how. But Cherry knew a few tricks of his own. Rolling on top of Matt, he settled between his legs and let the slow burn of friction work it's magic as he rubbed his erection against Matt's.

When it was over, Cherry reached out and touched Matt's face, fingers gliding across his stubbled jaw. "You should get some rest. We still got some work to do before we can get this drive moving again. I'll stand guard."

Matt yawned. "Not your fight."

Wrapped his hand around the back of Matt's head, Cherry kissed hi m hard. "Yeah it is. He ain't just coming for you."

Nodding, Matt settled against the blanket.

It was just before dawn when the rain finally stopped. Cherry put on his hat and crawled out from under the wagon where Matt finally lay sleeping. In another day, they should be on their way again. The more distance they could keep between the drive and Dunson, the better.

Sitting down on the stump in front of the wagon wheel, he stretched his legs out in front of him, his pistol across his lap. He was pretty damn sure that Matt was a quicker draw than he was, but Dunson? The old man might have been a legend in his day, but time had taken his toll. Not to mention he was fueled by anger. Such unfocused passion made men weak, so he was pretty sure he could take him when he came. And he'd do that if need be.

If Matt wasn't going to look out for himself, he reckoned, he'd just have to do it for him.

~fin~


End file.
